


Love island Haikyuu ver.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Love Island, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the new season of love island with a batch of new islander.A/N: Some haikyuu characters are female in the story and there's female ocs
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Love island Haikyuu ver.

Welcome to love island, a place to find love and get your body temperatures up. Lucky for the islanders half of the work is already been done, because we are taking everyone to Bali. Let's hope the hot ladies and guys don't turn the heat on each other too much.

On that note the first islander is here and it's a lady.

"Wooo" the islander yelled standing at the back of an open Jeep

She got out when the Jeep came to a stop

"I'm so excited to be here" she yelled

...............................

"Hi everybody, my name is Emma D'Aleo I'm 23 and a makeup artist. I was born and raised in England but I currently reside in Tokyo, and yes I'm mixed. British and Japanese " the girl introduced herself

"I know I'm beautiful, wherever I go people always say I'm beautiful so I'm very confident. I'm not gonna shy away from getting myself the man I like so sorry not sorry ladies" emma said winking at the camera

.................................

"This place is amazing" emma said walking through the villa to the back where most of the action takes places.

She saw a bottle of champagne so she opened it and poured herself some. She turned her attention the direction she came from to see two beautiful ladies walking in

"Hi!" One of them yelled and waved her hand towards Emma, Emma waved her hand

"Hi I'm Kim Eun-Jung"

.....................................

"What's up everybody, I'm Kim Eun-Jung.I'm the perfect age of 26 and I'm a sales rep in Osaka, I'm originally from South Korea, my great-grandmother married a korean man but I want to go back to the roots of a Japanese man" she said while winking at the camera

"I'm the life of the party that means every good party has this girl. It's been 3 months since my break up with my boyfriend so I'm ready to move on and for the hot guys bring them on" she said licking her upper lip

......................................

"Kim Eun-Jung?" Emma asked

"Yeah Eun-Jung is my first name so just call me Eun" she said

"Okay, I'm Emma nice to meet you"Emma said

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Hori Akiko but you can just call me akiko"

........................................

"Hi everyone I'm Hori Akiko, 28 years old. I'm a writer from Hiroshima" Akiko said with a small smile

"I've been single for 8 years and I'm ready to get back in the dating scene. I hope I find my perfect someone here on love island and hopefully I don't get involved in any drama"

........................................

"What are you guys looking for in a man?" Emma asked

"I like my men cute and sweet" Eun said

"I like a man who takes the lead" Akiko said

"What about you? What type of guy do you like?" Eun asked

"I like them sexy and straightforward" Emma said

"I see you" Eun said

"Here comes two more girls" akiko said

The three girls turned their attention to the new arrivals

........................................

"Hello, I'm hitoka Yachi. I'm 20, I'm a third year student in university in Miyagi " yachi said and bowed her head at the camera

"Ive watched love island a lot and I dreamed of finding my perfect half in here so I was really excited when love island japan was introduced" yachi said

........................................

"Hi, I'm Kōshi Sugawara. I'm 26 years old and an elementary school teacher in Miyagi " Sugawara said with a smile on her face

"I love children they are just cuties so I'm ready to find the love of my life, get married and have my own" Sugawara said

.........................................

"Hi" the three first girls said waving their hands towards the coming two girls

"Hello, I'm Sugawara you can just call me Suga, nice to meet you" Suga said

"I'm Yachi it's a pleasure" yachi said avoiding making eye contact with the girls

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Emma and these two are Eun and Akiko" Emma said

The five girls started chatting until they spotted the host walk up to them

"Hello ladies" she said

"Hi" the girls said

"I'm Kishi Sayuri and I'm pretty sure you're aware what's coming" Kishi said

"Yeah we are well aware" Emma said

"The men, bring them out" Eun said out loud

"I see someone is really excited" Kishi said

"Yes, im ready to get this party started" Eun said

"Well before we bring the boys in, let's get know a bit about you guys" Kishi said while leading the girls over to the fire pit to take a sit

"So Yachi what are you looking out of this experience?" Kishi asked

"I'm someone who believes in a fairytale kind of love and I want to find my Prince Charming here" Yachi said

"Akiko you've been single 8 years why is that?" Kishi asked

"I actually got my heartbroken by my boyfriend of that time, I found he cheated on me so for a while I didn't believe in love but I'm here to try and search for my perfect half" Akiko said

"I'm sorry to hear about that" Kishi said

"That guy doesn't deserve you" Emma said

"Thanks" Akiko said

"Suga, you're quite the attractive lady why is it you're still single?" Kishi asked looking at Sugawara

"I was never really ready for dating but now that I'm good and financially stable I believe I can finally take that step towards love" Sugawara said

"Well that moment is not that far away because behind those doors are five gorgeous men, are you ready ladies?" Kishi asked

"Yes" the five females said

"Then follow me" Kishi said standing up, the girls followed her to where they'll doing their first coupling

"Okay ladies, meet our first gentleman Tadashi Yamaguchi" Kishi said

........................................

"Hello, I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi. I'm a 24 years old from Aomori. I'm currently working in an electronic company, I love the job but it can get stressful at times" Yamaguchi said looking a bit nervous

"I've never experienced love in my life so I'm hoping that I can get that experience while I'm here on love island and maybe leave with a girlfriend at the end"

.........................................

"Welcome to love island Yamaguchi, in front of you are five lovely single ladies who are ready for love. You'll be coupling with one of them, to make things a lot easier for you, I'm going to ask the ladies to step forward if they fancy you" Kishi said

"Okay" Yamaguchi said

"Ladies step forward if you fancy Yamaguchi here" Kishi said

After a minute Eun and Yachi stepped forward

"Okay, two ladies have stepped forward for you but you can choose any of the five ladies. So who would you want to couple up with?" Kishi asked

"I'd like to couple up with her" Yamaguchi said pointing at Eun

"Alright we have our first love island couple, Yamaguchi and Eun. How are you feeling right now Eun?" Kishi asked

"I'm really happy, I can't wait to see where the two of us can go" Eun said looking at Yamaguchi with a smile

"Yachi you didn't get picked, how do you feel about that?" Kishi asked

"I'm fine, there's more guys coming so I'm good" Yachi said

"That's the spirit, next up we have Hajime Iwaizumi" Kishi said

......................................

"Yo, I'm Haijime Iwaizumi, 26 years old and a tattoo artist from Fukui. My girlfriend of 5 years literally woke up one day and told me that she couldn't handle me anymore. I don't know what that means but girl has problems, I should be the one who told her that" Iwaizumi said frowning

"I'm on love island to have a bit of fun, if I end up being in love that's a bonus but honestly I don't have my hopes up. Having fun is the man reason here, also free vacation who wouldn't want that" Iwaizumi said

........................................

"Welcome to love island Iwaizumi how are you feeling?" Kishi asked

"I'm feeling pretty good" Iwaizumi said looking serious

"Well that's good to hear, in front of you are five ladies. One of them is already in a couple but you can couple up with them. To make your choice a bit easier for you I'm going to ask for the ladies to step forward if they want to couple up" Kishi said

"Ladies if you fancy what you're seeing, step forward" Kishi said

Emma immediately stepped forward

"Emma why did you step forward?" Kishi asked

"He looks like my type so I gotta take my shots" Emma said

"We'll see if they went in or missed. Iwaizumi who of these lovely ladies would you like to couple up with?" Kishi asked

"I'll like to couple up with Emma" Iwaizumi said

"Great, we have our second couple. It's Iwaizumi and Emma" Kishi said

"Sugawara, Akiko the two of you guys haven't stepped forward yet why?" Kishi asked

"I was actually going to step forward for Iwaizumi but Emma beat me to the punch so I'll wait for another guy to come in" Sugawara said

"There's three more guys to get through" Kishi said

"Yeah" Sugawara said

"What about you Akiko?" Kishi asked

"I'm still waiting for that certain guy to walk in" Akiko said

"Alright well let's not wait any longer. Everyone welcome Tobio Kageyama" Kishi said

................................................

"I'm Tobio Kageyama, 23 years old and a pro volleyball player from Tokyo" kageyama said

"I'm here for a chance in love. I've only been in love once, things didn't end well, I ended up cheating on her with another person. I think I hurt her so much that she decided to leave the school and move. I don't want to hurt anyone like I hurt her, I regret doing the things I did but there's no changing them now all I could do is keep moving and not make the same mistakes again"

...............................................

"Kageyama welcome" Kishi said

"Thanks" kageyama said

"In front of us we have three single ladies and two couples. You can couple up with any of the ladies even the ones who are coupled up. To make things easier for you I'm going to ask the ladies to step forward if they fancy you" Kishi said

Kageyama nodded his head

"Ladies if you like what you're seeing step forward" Kishi said

A couple seconds passed but no one stepped forward

"Guys why didn't you step forward kageyama is a handsome guys" Kishi said

"He looks really scary" yachi said

"He is handsome but yeah he does come across as scary" Akiko said

"Well kageyama none of the ladies stepped forward for you but don't worry because you're the one who's choosing who you want to couple up with, so tell us which of the ladies would you like to couple up with?" Kishi asked

"Her" kageyama said pointing at Sugawara

"Awesome that makes our third couple" Kishi said watching kageyama and Sugawara great each other

"Okay next up we have Keiji Akaashi" Kishi said

..........................................

"Hello, I'm Keiji Akaashi. I'm 26 years old and I'm a novel artist from Kyoto, I'm well know for my books Fallen veil, Built for Revenge and Outrun the tiger" akaashi said

"My girlfriend and I broke up two years ago, it was actually mutual we decided to be just be friends since we both have a beautiful baby boy together who's one years old now. I'm looking for someone who loves kids and won't mind being a step-mom and won't mind being around my child's mother so I really hope to find someone like that in here"

...............................................

"Welcome akaashi, I hope you're ready to find love because we have two lovely single ladies and three ladies in couples in front of you right now. Does any of the tickle you fancy?" Kishi asked

"Her" akaashi said pointing at Sugawara

"Wow, it looks like you don't have this one in the bag kageyama, akaashi is taking over" Kishi said

Kageyama moved to the side while akaashi went to stand beside Sugawara

"Okay late but not least welcome Asahi Azumane" Kishi said

.........................................

"Hello, I'm Asahi I'm 29 years old. I'm a fashion designer In Kochi, it's nice to meet all of you" asahi said bowing

"I've never been lucky when it comes to love so I really hope that I'll be able to find someone who'll love me the way I'll love them"

..........................................

"Asahi which of the ladies would you like to couple up with?" Kishi asked

"Um, I'd like to couple up with her" asahi said pointing at Yachi

"Okay that means Kageyama and Akiko will be coupling up together" Kishi said

Kageyama went to stand beside Akiko

"I'm going to leave you guys to get to know each other, I'll see you next time" Kishi said and left


End file.
